pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Webkinz Hospital 1 Part 2
Summary After the first Webkinz hospital Sally ditches with the babies leaving Batman behind. Batman then complains to Spots that women are stupid, then he wants Sally back. next she comes back and kisses him. Aliens also attack the babies. This is a video you can skip just watch Webkinz hospital 2 instead. "Oh oh and by the fact. Aliens will come today. " Story The babies attack Spots after the birth then attack the camera man. Sally takes the babies home on a rocket ship and leave batman behind. A bee sting batman after he says it can't sting him. They then go to the aquarium which had it's lights turned out. They come out after looking at the fishes and see that it is raining. Batman then claims he loves sally. Sally then comes back and kisses batman. The babies then come back and attack the camera. The aliens come back the babies run away again. Characters Location Living Room * Old Computer ** Spot's Hospital ** Aquarium Gallery Transcript Spots: I had a hard time being the doctor, and you see the babies just came out. and you know there talkeness so you know I bet there going back to the house right now. THE BABIES WON'T LEAVE ALABHACKASTAY! J.K. Rowlings: Ah Camy Camera Man: No no no no! I'm the camera man. J.K. Rowlings: Meow. Sally: Babies! Babies! we better go on a rocket ship to get back home. Batman: What! What about meeee! Women there soo stupid. yeah yeah I forgot to say something oh my goshhhhh! You know women are always so dumb. Bees sting yeah but they can't sting me yeah see. Bee: Sting Sting Sting. Batman: Oww it's sting me!! Spots: Get the bees away. You want to go to the aquarium? Yeah let's go to the aquarium. Camera Man: Oh no it's dark in here. Spots: It's so dark in here. Camera Man: Who turned off the lights? Batman: Oh my gosh look at the fishy.(earrape) STOP IT! Spots: My gosh look at the little fishies yep yeah. Look at the little fishies Batman: Swimmy swimmy swimmy swimmy. Spots: I'm getting bored. Meanwhile Spots: Well it looks like it's raining it's raining little dribbles. dribble dribble yes it's raining little dribbles. Batman: I love you sally I made this heart just for you. baby, you know you want me baby, you know you want me baaaabbyy ugghghgh. Camera Man: Well that is the end of our video. Babies: Camy! Camera Man: This is the end of our video thanks for watching. Oh oh and by the fact. Aliens will come today. byyyye. Facts The title changed a lot being called webkinz hospital 1.5 and even Webkinz hospital 2 which made 2, 3 and 4 change names. The only point of this video is using the effects. Kyle has no shirt for some reason? Shirtless Kyle ruined the ending that was supposed to have the babies running away from aliens. Most Pointless video next to Webkinz Caterpillar, Luigi and his Bally, Nintendo the Cheeky Monkey, and The Evil Genie. Category:Video Category:Webkinz Category:BKTWebkinz Category:2009 Category:Webkinz Hospital Category:Spots Category:Batman Category:Sally Category:Dorothy Category:J.K. Rowlings